Solid Stone
by toothandmeat
Summary: I am the only one left....my will to get revenge is the only thing keeping me alive....."
1. A Gruesome Creation

"Where am I??? Who are you people!!!" a poor man screaming locked in a containment cell.

"Sir, the test subject is fully secured in there." said a strange black soldier.

"…….Excellent…….." a large shadowed figure said.

A green gas started flowing from the holes of the containment cell….causing the poor captured man to choke on them.

"Please let me out! I don't know anything!!! I have a wife and kids, please!!" he pleaded, slowly falling to the ground, holding his throat.

"Good…..more test subjects then…." The shadowed figured coldly said, watching him suffer through the glass.

The man fell down choking….then his pupils took full, control over his eyes, making him have large black pupil-less eyes, his spine practically out of his back, his finger nails, turned into large talons, and his teeth turned into a snarled discolored form.

The poor soul threw himself at the window, and let out a ear-piercing screech, causing the scientists and soldiers to hold their ears, except the shadowed one.

As they watched the mockery of life thrash around in the cell, a scientist walked up to the strange man.

"Sir, it appears the mutagen was a complete success!!!" he said happily, only then to be choked by the figured man.

"…Do you think, I'm a fool?" the shadowed man demanded, holding the scientist in the air, by his throat.

"(choking)…S-S-Sir???" asking with fear.

"Do you think I cannot see, hear, and feel that the mutagen worked!!??" he still demanded.

"N-nn-n-NO SIR!! (gasping for air)" the scientist gasped.

"Then don't come up, and ask me, what I already have seen!!" yelled the figured man, throwing the scientist into a room, that lead to the containment cell.

A part of the wall opened up and pushed the scientist into the creature's room.

"….It's feeding time……."the figure coldly said.

"Wha-AHHHH!!!!" the scientist yelped as the strange thing, bit him in the neck……causing him to go through the same changes.

"….Good….it can spread through biting….just what I wanted." This figure said.

Everyone watched the two mutants thrash at each other in the cell.

"Sir, there appears to be a small town, nearby." A soldier stated.

"…….Load up the vans…..we need more food, for our new pets." The figure said.

"Yes, Sir." The soldier saluted and left in a hurry.

"Also…put some of our mutagen gas in the vans……I want to see what our little beings can do in a free-range area…." He said, with a dark chuckle.

The remaining soldiers nodded, and went to do so.

"This world, will fall beneath my power….and soon…..I will have my perfect world."

The shadowed figure said, clenching his giant metallic hand……………

**This story will be my version of Ultimate Sonic Fan 1's "The Ghost Whisperer" (which I consider his, action master-piece). This will be based around my, so-far best designed and thought of fan character. I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I do writing it.**


	2. Beginning Of The Misery

In one of the small neighborhoods of Dorup', lived a small fox child. His fur was black, and his muzzle and ear, chest, and belly hair, was a gold color. Two black fluffy tails, and a silver crescent moon, over his eye. He was playing with his father in the yard, the day before it happened….

"Daddy look at this!" said the excited fox child, picking a medium sized rock, and throwing it a few feet.

"Great job buddy!! You sure are a strong Earth-bender" said the father of this 5-year old, earth-bending fox.

The small fox giggled and ran up and hugged his father, and nuzzled his chest.

The father, laughed and picked him up and nuzzled him back.

"Come on, dude, lets play tag!" said a small badger.

"Coming Chuck!" yelled the little fox.

"Alright go to your friends, happy birthday son" said the father, messing up the fox cub's hair.

All the small children were frolicking in the backyard, and then the father walked up and kissed his wife.

"Did we get him a birthday present?" asked the father, scratching his head.

"Of course we did, you silly goose!" said the mother, playfully slapping her husband.

The father chuckled, then whistled, to his cub.

"Hey buddy come here!" he called.

The small fox trotted over to his parents, and they gave him a black box, with a crimson bow.

"OH BOY!!!" yelped the little cub, with excitement.

He opened the box, revealing a wristband with smooth spikes on it.

"There was a sale at Hot Topic" the father joked.

"I LOVE IT!!!, it looks so cool!!" he then clicked it on his wrist, it was a one size, fits all, he could wear it his whole life, if he wanted to.

The fox cub, then hugged his parents, who then hugged back, and went back to play with his friends.

"Ok, lets continue playing Naruto Warriors!!" said the birthday fox.

A small hedgehog, placed his shirt half-way over his eye.

"I am Kakashi!!" yelled the hedgehog, doing ninja fighting styles.

A platypus picked up a long, oddly shaped stick.

"I'm Kakuzu, and this is my scythe! " he said twirling it around.

"I'm Tobi" said a hippo, with a pumpkin half, over his face.

They all laughed, then they all started to play.

Meanwhile, on the highest hill, over-looking the town…..

"Ahhhhh, a nice, quite remote place….perfect for testing…" said the large dark figure, crushing a flower.

"Sir, what do we do?" asked a soldier, holding an AK-47.

"We wait until Midnight……then we….."test" our new plaything." replied the figure….

**I don't wanna say anything giving away right now.....WAKA LAKA!!!!**


End file.
